


The Tale of Bacon and Eggs

by Goldencloud



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldencloud/pseuds/Goldencloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nellie, an ordinary kittypet, lived a normal life—until the day she decided to venture into the forest.</p><p>Dustwind, an ordinary ForestClan warrior, lived a normal life—until the day he met a kittypet lost in the woods.</p><p>Clover, an ordinary kittypet, lived a normal life—until the day her Twolegs moved and abandoned her.</p><p>Bacon and Eggs, two ordinary kittens born to a stray, lived a normal life—until the day their mother died from a strange illness.</p><p>Goldencloud, an ordinary ForestClan warrior, lived a normal life—until the day she found two kits and their dead mother in her territory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nellie

“Nellie, you want to go out into the forest with me?”

Nellie looked at her friend Misty in shock. The gray-and-white tabby had always been a bit adventurous, but she had never dreamed that Misty would ever dare venture into the forest—or invite Nellie to go with her.

“Misty, what on earth do you want to go out into the forest for? Aren’t you happy here? As a housecat? Never having to worry about your next meal, or where you’re going to sleep, or—”

“Chill, Nell.” Misty ran a damp paw over her ears. “It’s not like I’m going out there forever. I’ll be in and out before you know it. Want to come along?”

Nellie thought for a bit. The forest didn’t exactly appeal to her, but the thought of letting Misty go there alone was terrifying. Who knew what waited there for her, ready to pounce as soon as she set paw inside those trees?

“All right,” the ginger cat sighed. “I’m coming with you.”

“Great!” Her friend let out a happy little chirp. “Come on, then! Let’s go!”

Nellie knew this wasn’t a good idea, but she clambered up onto the fence and leapt down to the other side, wincing as she hit the ground and her front paw twisted.

“You okay?”

“I—I’ll be fine. Let’s go see what’s in the forest.”

Misty purred. “Glad you’re seeing sense now. You’ll see, it won’t be so bad.”

Nellie was still a bit unsure, but followed the tabby as she led the way away from their owners’ houses and into the forest. Trees loomed over her, giving her threatening looks and casting long shadows that engulfed the pair of housecats in darkness.

“Misty, are you _sure_ this is a good idea?”

“Nellie! Calm down! It’ll be _fine!_ ” Misty nudged her friend playfully. “Besides, it’s not that hard to find your way back out of the forest. See? You can still see your house if you look hard enough.”

“Fine.” Nellie forced her uneasiness down. “But as soon as there is _any_ risk that one of us could get hurt, _I am heading back right away_. Got it?”

“I get it! I get it! Now _come on!_ ”

The two she-cats advanced further into the clump of trees, Nellie starting at every twig cracking and every birdcall, sure it was a warning that something was out to get them. Misty scoffed at her friend’s edginess, telling her that she was _sure_ they would be fine.

“Nellie? Just. Calm. Down. Seriously, that must be the _fifth_ time this minute that you’ve jumped at a birdcall! There’s nothing to worry about—”

A bird screeched right above their heads, sending Nellie into panic mode. She shrieked and started to run, not knowing where she was going and not caring. All she wanted to do was escape from that bird! Who knew, maybe it ate cats!

“Nellie! NELLIE!” Misty’s voice was getting fainter and more urgent. “NELLIE, COME BACK...”

Nellie stopped, panting, in a large grassy clearing. She had no idea how far she’d come, where she was, or how to get back. “I knew this was going to happen! See, Misty, I told you so! Misty? Misty! Misty, where are you? Where am I? Somebody, please help me! SOMEBODY HELP ME!”

Branches rustled, and the ginger she-cat jumped and started to run away again. She forced herself to slow down. “Running won’t help,” she murmured to herself. “I don’t know where I am. Running will only make it worse.” She turned around to see who it was. _Misty?_

Instead of Misty’s light build, gray-and-white stripes and pale green eyes, the cat that appeared was big and stocky, with broad shoulders, soft brown fur and flashing, brilliant amber eyes. Nellie, enchanted, briefly forgot how to speak. “H-hi. I-I’m Nellie. Can you—can you help me?”

The stranger tilted his head and gave her a quizzical look. “Hey, Nellie. My name’s Dustwind. What’s wrong?”

Nellie gulped. “My friend Misty and I were exploring in the forest, and I-I got scared and ran away, and now I don’t know how to get back, and...” Her voice faded away, and she swallowed hard.

“It’s okay.” Dustwind padded over to her and laid his tail gently across her back. “Are you a kittypet? I know how to help you get back, if you are.”

“What’s a kittypet?”

“A cat that lives with Twolegs.”

“What are Twolegs?”

Dustwind sighed. “Big, hairless creatures that walk on—you guessed it—two legs.”

“Oh. You mean humans. Yes, I live with humans.”

“Humans, Twolegs, same thing. Come on. I know how to get you back to them.”

“Thank you!” Nellie purred and rubbed her head along his shoulder. “Thank you so much! I won’t forget this!”

Her new friend looked a little embarrassed. “Okay, Nellie. Let me take you home.”

Nellie had no idea where she was, but with Dustwind leading her, they reached her home in no time flat. She let out a sigh of relief and turned to Dustwind. “Thank you, thank you so much! I don’t know how I’ll ever repay you for this!”

“You’re welcome.” His deep voice was soothing as he ran the tip of his tail along her shoulder. “I’ll see you again?”

Her heart skipped a beat. “Sure!”


	2. Dustwind

Dustwind watched the kittypet—Nellie, she had said it was—vanish over the fence into the Twolegplace. He turned around to head back to camp, but couldn’t keep that mouse-brained kittypet out of his head. What on earth had she been doing so deep in the forest? She had actually passed the ForestClan camp and was nearly at the EarthClan border when he found her. _Thank goodness she didn’t stray into EarthClan territory; that would have been a disaster! Those EarthClan warriors would never have let her go._

He tried to pretend nothing had happened, but for some reason, his thoughts kept straying back to Nellie. Despite having no more brains than a mouse, she was quite sweet, and certainly very attractive. You couldn’t deny that.

_Great SpiritClan, don’t tell me I’m falling for a kittypet! Of all cats... Plus, I barely even know her! I took her home when she was lost, and that is literally it!_

After a few days of pondering Nellie, Dustwind gave in. _All right. I’ll go visit Nellie when I get the chance. I know I shouldn’t, but I can’t just keep on like this. Besides, I said “I’ll see you again,” and she would be heartbroken if I didn’t follow up on that._

While out hunting on his own the next day, Dustwind took a quick detour to the Twolegplace. To his surprise and— _fine_ —delight, Nellie was already sitting on top of the fence waiting for him.

“Dustwind!” The ginger she-cat leapt off the fence and touched noses with him. “You came! I’m so glad! I thought you had forgotten all about me!”

The brown tom took a step away from her, clearing his throat embarrassedly. “Just came to see how you were doing.”

“Wonderful, now that you’re here,” Nellie purred, twining her tail with his.

Dustwind was flattered. _Well, it’s quite obvious how she feels about me._

_Does she know that this can’t possibly work out? She’s a kittypet, after all._

 

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
